Totally Twisted Upsidown Day
by monkeybait
Summary: LEFT UNFINISHED This is one of my old stories. And the chapters are just totally destroyed. So you can leave it or good luck reading it. monkeybait's sister
1. Everything has gone crazy!

Mokuba: Sorr-y, mister bossy-pants, it's a good movie.

Grandpa and Yami walk in, then run screaming from the room when they see Mokuba.

Mokuba: Wow, I've got the power.

He turns to Yugi.

Mokuba: It's not working.

Yugi: Sorry, but I stopped being afraid of you a LOOOONG time ago.

Mokuba: Dang.

Cyndy: Hello, boys.

Mokuba and Yugi run screaming from the room.

Yugi: Daaang, Mokuba, Cyndy's got the power.

Cyndy: …Um, can I watch the – ? Hmm. Suit them.

She sits down on the couch with their popcorn and starts watching Cap Cards.

Yugi: Hmm. We gotta get Cyndy out of there.

Mokuba: Cyndy's a devil. And I wanna see my Cap Card movie!  
Cyndy: Pipe down, losers! I'm not THAT dangerous!  
Yugi: You're dangerous for a girl in kindergarten.

Cyndy: I'm just here to annoy you. Geez.

Yugi: Sure, as long as you're not here to hurt us.

They sit back down. Yugi tries to take the popcorn from Cyndy without success.

Cyndy: One time my cousin mooned me. It was gross.

Yugi: CYNDY!

Cyndy: What! It's true! You were there, don't you re – ?

Yugi: OUT!

Cyndy: No way, Jose. I got front row seats and I'm lovin' it.

Mokuba: Yeah, okay, just shut up, I've never seen this part.

Cyndy: You said the 's' word!  
Yugi: Aren't you a little old for that, Cyndy?

Mokuba: Yeah, you swear in Japanese all the time.

Cyndy: Yeah, in Japanese. You swore in English.

Mokuba: Whatever, I don't care! Just shu – hush up, I've never seen this.

They continue to watch the movie in silence until Cyndy starts belting out Animal Crackers In My Soup.

Yugi: CYNDY! URUSAI!

Cyndy: You said the 'u' word!  
Yugi: I said shut up in JAPANESE just like you asked!  
Cyndy: One time I ate a bug.

Mokuba: That's it; Yugi, get your perverted sister away from me!  
Yugi: Cyndy, go away!  
Cyndy: All you had to say was please. This movie is boring, anyway.

Cyndy walks off, singing something that sounded like keeping an extra smile in your pocket if your sad.

Mokuba: Thank all that inhabit this planet, she's gone!  
Yugi: Am I –

Mokuba: Shush! Hinto and Loto are in a battle of wits against… Dark Patrudoom!  
Yugi: Wow, am I ever scared.

Mokuba: You know it!

Hinto: _OMG, Loto, this is, like, totally not good!_

Loto: _You can say that again!_

Hinto: _Okay! OMG, Loto, this is, like, totally not good!_

Loto: _Wow, you're totally right._

Hinto: _I know I am, but what does that make you?_

Yugi: _What_!  
Mokuba: I said SHUSHY!

Loto: _Let's use these magical beans that are totally randomly lying on the ground._

Hinto: _Good thinking, dude._

_Throws magical beans._

Loto & Hinto: _Yeah! We beat the Dark One! Victory dance!  
They jump up and down singing 'WE BEAT YOU! WE BEAT YOU! WE BEAT YOU!'_

Yugi: Of all the stupid things –

Mokuba: SHUSHY!

Guy's Voice: _Tune in next time for…_

_CAP CARDS! Loto and Hintu!  
_The show ends.

Yugi claps slowly.

Yugi: Wow, I wasted nine minutes and fifty-two seconds.

Mokuba: Are you kidding! Were you even watching! Wasn't that TOTALLY ACTION-PACKED!

**How will Yugi answer! Will Cyndy avenge with more of her randomness! Will Yugi STILL be Mokuba's role model, not to mention, friend! R&R! Stay tuned for Chapter Three!**


	2. A Little Cap Cards and a lot of Mayhem

Mokuba: Sorr-y, mister bossy-pants, it's a good movie.

Grandpa and Yami walk in, then run screaming from the room when they see Mokuba.

Mokuba: Wow, I've got the power.

He turns to Yugi.

Mokuba: It's not working.

Yugi: Sorry, but I stopped being afraid of you a LOOOONG time ago.

Mokuba: Dang.

Cyndy: Hello, boys.

Mokuba and Yugi run screaming from the room.

Yugi: Daaang, Mokuba, Cyndy's got the power.

Cyndy: …Um, can I watch the – ? Hmm. Suit them.

She sits down on the couch with their popcorn and starts watching Cap Cards.

Yugi: Hmm. We gotta get Cyndy out of there.

Mokuba: Cyndy's a devil. And I wanna see my Cap Card movie!  
Cyndy: Pipe down, losers! I'm not THAT dangerous!  
Yugi: You're dangerous for a girl in kindergarten.

Cyndy: I'm just here to annoy you. Geez.

Yugi: Sure, as long as you're not here to hurt us.

They sit back down. Yugi tries to take the popcorn from Cyndy without success.

Cyndy: One time my cousin mooned me.

Yugi: CYNDY!

Cyndy: What! It's true! You were there, don't you re – ?

Yugi: OUT!

Cyndy: No way, Jose. I got front row seats and I'm lovin' it.

Mokuba: Yeah, okay, just shut up, I've never seen this part.

Cyndy: You said the 's' word!  
Yugi: Aren't you a little old for that, Cyndy?

Mokuba: Yeah, you swear in Japanese all the time.

Cyndy: Yeah, in Japanese. You swore in English.

Mokuba: Whatever, I don't care! Just shu – hush up, I've never seen this.

They continue to watch the movie in silence until Cyndy starts belting out Animal Crackers In My Soup.

Yugi: CYNDY! URUSAI!

Cyndy: You said the 'u' word!  
Yugi: I said shut up in JAPANESE just like you asked!  
Cyndy: One time I ate a bug.

Mokuba: That's it; Yugi, get your perverted sister away from me!  
Yugi: Cyndy, go away!  
Cyndy: All you had to say was please. This movie is boring, anyway.

Cyndy walks off, singing something that sounded like keeping an extra smile in your pocket if your sad.

Mokuba: Thank all that inhabit this planet, she's gone!  
Yugi: Am I –

Mokuba: Shush! Hinto and Loto are in a battle of wits against… Dark Patrudoom!  
Yugi: Wow, am I ever scared.

Mokuba: You know it!

Hinto: _OMG, Loto, this is, like, totally not good!_

Loto: _You can say that again!_

Hinto: _Okay! OMG, Loto, this is, like, totally not good!_

Loto: _Wow, you're totally right._

Hinto: _I know I am, but what does that make you?_

Yugi: _What_!  
Mokuba: I said SHUSHY!

Loto: _Let's use these magical beans that are totally randomly lying on the ground._

Hinto: _Good thinking, dude._

_Throws magical beans._

Loto & Hinto: _Yeah! We beat the Dark One! Victory dance!  
They jump up and down singing 'WE BEAT YOU! WE BEAT YOU! WE BEAT YOU!'_

Yugi: Of all the stupid things –

Mokuba: SHUSHY!

Guy's Voice: _Tune in next time for…_

_CAP CARDS! Loto and Hintu!  
_The show ends.

Yugi claps slowly.

Yugi: Wow, I wasted nine minutes and fifty-two seconds.

Mokuba: Are you kidding! Were you even watching! Wasn't that TOTALLY ACTION-PACKED!

**How will Yugi answer! Will Cyndy avenge with more of her randomness! Will Yugi STILL be Mokuba's role model, not to mention, friend! R&R! Stay tuned for Chapter Three!**


	3. Too Random for Words, and truck drivers

Yugi: No. Not at all.

Mokuba: YUGI! Where's your sense of fun?

Yugi: Silly me, I left it upstairs.

Mokuba: Hardy har. Well, anyway, now that the movie's over, I can get my first good grade by using you as my role model. I have a list of questions.

Yugi: What a lucky duck _I _am. Don't you think it's time to go home?

Mokuba: Numero uno: What is your name?

Yugi: Do you really need to ask that?

Mokuba: Of course I do, Yugi. This IS an interview.

Yugi sighs.

Yugi: Fine, I'll play along. My name is Yugi Motou.

Mokuba: Thanks. Question two: How do you spell that?

Yugi writes it down for Mokuba.

Mokuba: Thanks. Question three: Why is your handwriting so –

Yugi: What kind of interview is this!

Mokuba: An improvised one.

Yugi: Obviously! Some interview!

Mokuba: Well, maybe I just shouldn't use you as my role model.

Yugi: Okay.

He turns on the TV to watch Duels.

Mokuba: And you say MY shows are stupid.

Yugi: Shut up.  
They watch some mysterious creature looking oddly like a hulk swinging a baseball bat.

Taya walks in.

Taya: Hey, guys. What are you watching?

Yugi: Dueling.

Taya: Oh. Boy.

She sits down, sighing heavily.

Taya: It's so hot outside. Why aren't you riding your bikes or something?

Yugi: Because I don't have a bike.

Mokuba: Because I shall never see that light of day.

Taya: Good point, he-she species.

Mokuba: HEY, MAYBE I _LIKE _LONG HAIR! WHAT'S IT TO YA!

Taya: I couldn't care less that you have long hair. Anything that bugs you is fun for me.

Mokuba: Oh yeah!  
Taya: Just TRY coming up with a worse insult.

Mokuba: Uh… Uh… Well, you're just ugly.

Yugi: Nice, Mokuba.

Taya: Take that back!  
Mokuba: Make me.

Taya: Its _sarcasm, _you little weirdo.

Mokuba: Oh. Well, um… I know.

Taya puts the empty popcorn bowl on his head.

Yugi: Yeah, I guess we could go outside.

Taya: Okay.

They sit on the porch.

Taya: So. What exactly do we do for this game?

Mokuba: When the car comes, you pelt water balloons at it.

Taya: Simple enough.

Yugi: You guys, we're gonna get into a lot of trouble!

Taya: Stop being such a goody two-shoes. Enjoy yourself for once.

Mokuba: And buy a bike.

Yugi sighs miserably.

Mokuba: Alright! It's a truck!  
Taya: EASY target!  
Yugi: Guys, this is a really bad idea!

Taya: 1!

Mokuba: 2!  
Both: 3!

They pelt a bucket of water balloons at the truck. Yugi hides under the rocking chair, screaming 'why me' and 'what is the world coming to'.

Taya: Bull's-eye!  
Mokuba: Victory dance!  
Mokuba screams 'WE BEAT YOU! WE BEAT YOU! WE BEAT YOU!' from his favorite TV series.

The truck driver jumps up and starts chasing them around the neighborhood.

Taya: HA!

She sticks out her tongue and blows a raspberry.

**What will happen next! Who will Mokuba's new role model be! Will the evil truck driver catch them! How much trouble IS Mokuba in for skipping his assignment! Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Japanese Restaurant

Mokuba: He's on our tail!  
Taya: Quick! Run into that random restaurant!

They run into some random restaurant.

Yugi: I told you it was a bad idea!  
Taya: Shush and hide your face behind these!  
She hands them menus.

To their surprise, Bakura walks up to them.

Bakura: Taya! Mokuba! Yugi!  
He runs over. Mokuba slouches in annoyance.

Taya: Er, hi, Bakura.

Yugi: Um.

Mokuba: Go away, you little goody-goody snob!  
Bakura: What were the odds of us all meeting up here! Wow, it's like, a coincidence or something!  
Mokuba: It's not _like, _a coincidence, it's just _a _coincidence.

Taya: We need to, uh, leave.

Bakura: You do? Aw, darn!  
They just then see the truck driver walk in.

Taya: Oh fiddlestix.

They hide their faces behind their menus. The truck driver leaves.

Bakura: Taya, why did you say fiddlestix? Did something bad happen?

Taya: Huh? No. Of course not… I was… just saying… Look, chicken teriyaki at half price.

Yugi: And sushi. Are we…?

Bakura: This IS a Japanese restaurant, you know! It's so authentic – you have to speak Japanese and everything!

Taya: You… do?

Bakura: Yeah! Oh, sorry, guys! My meal is here! Gotta go!  
He waves and runs off.

Mokuba: You have to SPEAK Japanese?

They turn to look at Yugi.

Taya: You lived in Japan, Yugi. You can order for us.

Yugi: Wrong. I lived in Japan Town.

Mokuba: Uh, Japan Town?

Yugi: Right next to China Town, yeah.

Taya: Well, do you SPEAK Japanese, at least?

Yugi: I don't really remember it. I was two when we moved.

Taya: Just tell us what you DO remember.

Yugi: _Urusai, Jonuachi-kan._

Taya: Great, what did you say?

Yugi: Shut up, Joey, who is my friend.

Taya immediately starts smacking her head against the table.

Yugi: I think that's what I said, anyway. I use it to yell at Joey.

Mokuba: We're doomed.

The Japanese waiter comes.

Mokuba: Um… uh…

Waiter: Konichiwa.

Mokuba: This. I want this.

He points to the chicken teriyaki.

Waiter: …

Mokuba: I. Would. Like. To. Order. The. Chicken. Teriyaki.

Waiter: …

Yugi yells to the waiter in Japanese. The waiter nods her head slowly and takes their menus.

Taya: I thought you said you couldn't speak Japanese.

Yugi: It's sort of coming back to me.

Mokuba: Good. What did you order me?

Yugi: The teriyaki.

Taya: What about me?

Yugi: Uh… beef teriyaki.

Taya runs and strangles him.

Yugi: GACK! What are you doing to me!

Mokuba: Cool it, dude, you're gonna get us thrown out!

Taya: You know I'm a vegetarian, you dim bulb! Why did you order me the beef!

Yugi: Ow. I'm sorry. I'll tell the waiter.

Taya: You had better.

Yugi: I'll be right back.

He gets up.

Mokuba: Why is there a big metal thing in front of us?

Taya: It's a stove. They cook the food in front of you.

Mokuba: Why?

Taya: Because it's entertaining.

Mokuba: I don't see any fun in cooking.

Taya: Well, that's good, because you don't have to cook.

Mokuba: Why don't they just cook it in the kitchen so we can talk?

Taya: Do you mind! Some people actually have interest in the art of Japanese food-making.

Mokuba: Yeah, and some of us don't.

Yugi comes back.

Yugi: I switched your meal to rice and veggies and salad. Problem solved.

Taya: Another day, another living cow.

Mokuba: Or chicken.

Mokuba coughs. Silence… then Mokuba breaks it.

Mokuba: You're my new role model, Taya.

Taya: Me? I'm YOUR role model!  
Mokuba: Well… I guess so.

Taya: Why don't you pick Joey? His grades suck as much as yours.

Mokuba: Let's not pull my grades into this.

Yugi hasn't spoken for a while. Now he does.

Yugi: Taya! Mokuba!  
Taya: What?

Yugi: … Seto just walked in! And he's got Mokuba's siblings!

**What will happen! Will Seto Kaiba catch them! **


	5. Beginning read this chapter first!

This is Monkeybait's twin sis. R&R!

Mokuba: We're supposed to give a report on the United States, but I forgot to do it!

Taya: How come I'm not surprised?

Mokuba: What am I supposed to do!

Joey: Do what I always do when I forget to do my assignment!  
Mokuba: Forget it. I don't even want to _hear _about what you would do.

Joey: Sing a song, do a dance, and wait for applause.

Taya: I remember when you belted out 'This Land is made for Mostly Me'; by none other than yourself.

Joey: I'll teach it to you, Mokuba! I sang it in 4th grade when WE were doing the Great States!  
Mokuba: Be still, my beating heart.

Joey: _This land is my land! This land's not your land!_

_If you don't get off, I'll blow your head off!_

_I've got a shot gun, and you don't got one!_

_This land was made for only me!_

Taya: Bravo.

Joey: SECOND VERSE!

_This land is my land! This land is my land!_

_It's some what your land, but mostly my land!_

_California, to Mississippi!  
This land was made for mostly me!_

_This land is your land! Wish it were my land!_

_I own a house here, but that's about it!_

_Wish I were president!  
How unlikely…_

_This land does not belong to me-e-e!_

Joey smiles proudly.

Taya: I see you've added onto it.

Joey: Just in case I ever need to use it during class.

Mokuba: No way am I gonna sing THAT!

Joey: You can fail if you wanna but that's all I've got.

Yugi runs by them, screaming 'I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!

Taya: Oh, brother…

Joey: Hey, here comes Bakura!  
Taya: Run for your lives, it's the king of goody-goody-ness!  
Taya runs for cover after Yugi.

Bakura: Hello, peers!  
Joey: Hi.

Mokuba: Hmph.

Bakura: I really hope Yami-Bakura doesn't take over today! I have a big report and he might take over in the middle and I'll get a… a…

Mokuba: What?

Bakura: B!

He starts bawling.

Mokuba: Um, wow, I get F's all the time.

Joey: Not to mention all those G's.

Bakura: B-But what does G stand for?

Mokuba: Gross. Garbage.

Joey: Giraffe.

Bakura: I've wanted an A all my life!  
Mokuba: Dude, you've got straight A's in every class. What more could you want?

Joey: A friend, maybe?

Bakura: IT'S NOT MY FAULT EVERYONE HATES ME!

He starts flooding the halls with tears.

Mokuba: Way to go, stupid.

Bakura: I DON'T WANT B'S!

Joey: What do B's stand for?

Mokuba: Well, A is for Awesome… B must stand for Between A and C.

Bakura: C stands for 'C the Teacher'

Mokuba: D stands for 'Disaster Warning,' but it's not really such a disaster.

Joey: Oh! Oh! And F stands for fail!

Bakura bursts into tears again.

Mokuba: Will you knock it off!  
The bell rings, giving Mokuba and Joey a chance to escape.

Jenny: And that concludes my report on Washington.

Teacher: Thank you, Jenny, that was very nice. Mokuba Kaiba, you're next.

Mokuba pulls a hat over his face with two holes cut out for eyes.

Mokuba: Um, Mokuba is absent today.

Teacher: I see. Then who are you?

Mokuba: Um… I don't know… uh… Luther. Luther, uh, Diamond.

Teacher: Okay, Mokuba, that's a zero for you. Johnny, you're –

Mokuba throws off the mask.

Mokuba: No, no, I've got something! I had to do Arizona, right?

Teacher: Yeah.

Mokuba: Okay, prepare to be amazed! I've got a magic trick!

Teacher: Mokuba, stop fooling around.

Mokuba: No, no, it's all part of the presentation! I can see the future… Um, of Arizona, right. Yeah… Uh oh! It says my relative just… fell. Off the porch. Of the John Hancock building. Okay, gotta go, bye!

Teacher: You're lying.

Mokuba: How can you prove it? My Uncle could be dying!

Teacher: I know you're lying because the John Hancock building is in Chicago, Illinois!

Mokuba: How do you know? Have you ever BEEN there?

Teacher: That's another zero, Mokuba. Johnny, you're next with Wisconsin.

Mokuba sits down in his seat. Everyone is laughing. Including Mokuba.

Teacher: Okay, class we're having a test today!  
Joey: Test! Oh, man, I totally forgot!

Taya: We've been studying it at home for the past MONTH, Joey! It's kind of about Egypt, the thing we've been studying for in class for as long as I can remember!  
Joey: Yugi, you're lucky you've got Yami.

Yugi: Yeah, I just asked him for all the answers. He was actually pretty clueless for a guy that's been living there for the past 4,000 years.

Joey looked at the test.

Where is Egypt located?

a. Between Libya and Chad b. Between Libya and Sudan

c. Between Illinois and New Jersey d. Between Picasso and Van Gogh

Joey: Hey, Taya!  
Taya: What?

Joey: Who's Libya and Sudan?

Taya: They're places, Joey!  
Joey: Then who's Chad? And Illinois? And New Jersey? And Picasso and Van Gogh?

Taya: Figure it out!

What is Egypt famous for?

a. Its runes and mummy burial b. Its happy snacks

c. Its population d. Its happy home

Joey: Taya?  
Taya: What!

Joey: Hi.

Taya's face droops.

Taya: Hello, Joey.

What was done in proper mummy burial?

The insides were put in four separate jars b. Wolves were told to eat it's face

It was buried for 100 years and then dug out d. It was wrapped in toilet paper

Joey: Hey, Taya?

Taya: **What, Joey, what! What is it! Just tell me, Joey, before I literally_ die _of anticipation!**

Joey: Are all the answer to these questions 'd?'

Taya stares at him in annoyance, but Joey does not appear to be lying.

Taya: You're a nerd, Joey.

School ended. Taya and Yugi have successfully gotten B's on the test and Joey has proved to be an alien by acing it.

Joey: Wow! Wait until Serenity hears!  
Mokuba is freaking out because his calculations have told him that Joey is too stupid to ace anything and yet he is wrong.

Mokuba: I don't understand! I've checked the facts over and over again, and it just isn't physically possible that you aced that!

Joey: Well, I did.

Joey sticks out his tongue and proudly holds up the paper with a big red A on it.

Yugi: How did the Great States project go, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Awful! I have to stay after school for a week and clap erasers!

Taya: That's not so bad.

Mokuba: My teacher let down the punishment a notch when she heard what Seto was gonna do to me.

Yugi: Harsh.

Mokuba: Totally.

Yugi: Well, you can come over to my house, then, until Seto gets over it.

Mokuba: Great! I have all my Cap Card movies I can bring over.

Yugi: Oh. I just remembered I have company. Too bad.

Mokuba: Ha ha. I've got ten of them. Do you have any Cap Card movies?

Yugi: Do I look like the guy who collects those things!  
Mokuba: Yeah. Crazy hair, short, naïve –

Yugi: Gee, thanks. Well, I don't collect those stupid things, so sorry.

Mokuba: I haven't watched one of them yet, so we'll see that one first.

Yugi: Be still, my beating heart.

Taya: Hope you don't mind if I decide not to come over.

Joey: Yeah, me, too. The big disaster is worse than his six disaster siblings.

Mokuba's siblings are Clarence, Seto, Harvey, Teddy, Yolanda (a.k.a. Yo-Dog), and Hayley.

Mokuba: But then which one do you want to watch? The one where Hintu discovers –

Yugi: I couldn't care less, Mokuba.

Mokuba: But don't you like that one? Isn't it funny when Loto –

Yugi: I'VE NEVER SEEN IT!

Mokuba: Oh. Right. Well. I'm going to force you to watch them.

Yugi: What! But I've got better things to do!

Mokuba: There is NOTHING better. Trust me!

Yugi: …

Taya: See you guys later.

Joey: Look, Taya! Look at my test!  
Taya pushes him into a bush that was conveniently covered in brambles.

Yugi and Mokuba turn the other way.

Mokuba: …

Mokuba: Hey, Yugi!  
Yugi doesn't respond.

Mokuba: Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! Yoo-hoo! Yugi! Yugi! Yu –

Yugi: WHAT!  
Mokuba: We're supposed to be interviewing our idols.

Yugi: Don't tell me –

Mokuba: I picked Yami.

Yugi: …

Mokuba: Do you think that was a wise decision?

Yugi: No! Mokuba, Yami can't tell California from cat food! And why is he your idol?

Mokuba: Because we both suffer from the same illness: low grades.

Yugi: Yami's just stupid. You never do your homework.

Mokuba: Fine. I pick you, then.

Yugi: Okay. Here we are.

Mokuba runs in and sits down on the couch.

Mokuba: MOVIE! MOVIE! MOVIE! MOVIE! MOVIE! MO-

Yugi: SHUT UP!

What will happen next? Will Mokuba force Yugi into watching his dumb G-Rated movies? Or will Yugi be forced into being Mokuba's project? READ CHAPTER TWO! R&R!


End file.
